The present application relates to the monitoring and diagnostics of assets used in electrical power distribution. It finds particular application to substation automation, distribution automation, feeder automation, and similar systems and to the monitoring and diagnosis of equipment relevant to the electrical substation and related environments.
The electric utility industry operates under an asset intensive, continuous production business model. Indeed, the generation, transmission and distribution of electricity typically requires a great deal of relatively high value, specialized equipment. While this equipment can be expensive to purchase and maintain, its continued, reliable operation is vital to the uninterrupted supply of energy to home, industrial, commercial and other consumers of electrical power.
Substations, which are an important component of the electrical power distribution system, typically contain or are otherwise dependent upon a number of critical assets. These assets include items such as transformers, circuit breakers, IEDs, substation batteries and battery chargers, capacitor banks, and underground cables, to name but a few. Optimizing the maintenance, repair, and replacement of these and other assets can be a challenging task, particularly when viewed in the larger context of system reliability.
One trend has been the use of microprocessor based data gathering, control and protective relays which are commonly referred to as intelligent electronic devices (IEDs). Depending on the function of a particular IED, IEDs typically allow the configurable protection of assets, read detailed load and/or specific asset data, and provide the ability to control the state of the power system over communication channels using a variety of protocols. The protective relays are commonly used to protect the assets from situations beyond the design limits of the asset which may lead to damage of the asset due to a fault. In addition, these protective relays can be used to control power system equipment such as to locally or remotely trip or close circuit breakers, change tap positions on tap changers, operate capacitor banks, and the like. In addition to controlling the operation of a particular piece of equipment, IEDs typically provide outputs indicative of the status of the IED and its associated equipment.
As will be appreciated, however, the various assets and related monitoring equipment can generate large volumes operational and non-operational data. Examples of operational data include information such as voltage, current, breaker status, and other information which is used to monitor and control the operation of the substation and other elements of the transmission and distribution system on a substantially real time basis. Example of non-operational data includes analytical data (e.g., digital fault records target records, load profiles, power quality, sequence of events, and the like), equipment condition information (e.g., equipment temperature, dissolved gasses, operating and response times, and so on), and temperature, rainfall, and other ambient condition information. As will be appreciated, both operational and non-operational data can have substantial value for monitoring and analyzing the operation of a particular asset.
Another trend has been the development substation automation (SA) systems. Beyond their specific roles, these systems serve as a collection point for information from the various IEDs, monitors, and other equipment associated with a substation. This information, which is often stored on a computer server associated with the SA system, can be useful in understanding the operating status and history of the various pieces of equipment associated with the substation. Unfortunately, however, it can be difficult to organize and analyze the large volumes of information from these disparate sources in a coordinated way.
Consequently, there remains room for improvement. More specifically, it remains desirable to use the information available from the SA system more effectively, especially in connection with the maintenance, repair, or replacement of equipment relevant to the substation environment.